


Tak uważnie, bez zamętu

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, California, Community: Mirriel, Dean grozi że obetnie Samowi włosy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gardens & Gardening, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kansas, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Nerd Sam, POV Dean Winchester, Some Humor, pizza hawajska, popcorn z karmelem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Tekst powstał na walentynkową akcję Na Tropie Miłości na Forum Mirriel. Betowała die Otter.Lubię Johna, kocham Castiela, Dean i Jo są fajni, Sam to nerd i swat, pizza hawajska i popcorn z karmelem powinny zostać zdelegalizowane, PRZEPRASZAM CIĘ, DEAN, filmy Marvela dobre na wszystko, roślinki w szklarni mogą rosnąć zawsze, narracja pierwszoosobowa z perspektywy Deana jest super, ale trudno się ją pisze, feels, feels everywhere, a poza tym to #opisy #wszędzieopisy #małodialogów #noalejednaktrochęichjest #aczasaminawetwięcejniżopisów #SZOK.





	

Arizona wita nas powiewem ciepłego powietrza i rozpływającymi się lodami czekoladowymi, które kupuję na stacji benzynowej tuż przy granicy z Nowym Meksykiem. Eva zachlapuje sobie bluzkę, a Sam pomaga mi szukać nowej w tych setkach toreb upchniętych w bagażniku impali. Opuszczenie rodzinnego Kansas było decyzją spontaniczną i, tak teraz sobie myślę, zupełnie nieodpowiedzialną. Na tylnym siedzeniu wieziemy kilka skrzynek z sadzonkami — Sam pilnuje ich jak matka swojego nowo narodzonego dziecka, cały czas zerkając na nie nerwowo i sprawdzając, czy nic im się nie stało. One, torby z naszymi rzeczami, impala, składany wózek, który zdążyła kupić Jo, oraz Eva to wszystko, co nam zostało.  
  
Jest środek lutego, ale zmierzamy ku ciepłej Kalifornii, więc pozwalam sobie na uchylenie okna. Staram się jednak być ostrożny, więc to po stronie pasażera, gdzie siedzi Eva w foteliku, zostawiam zamknięte. Słyszę, jak Sam gmera coś przy sadzonkach, i odwracam się do tyłu. Wielkolud szczerzy się do mnie jak uciekinier z pokoju bez klamek, a ja po raz pierwszy myślę, że może ta cała wyprowadzka to wcale nie był taki zły pomysł.  
  
— Zostaw to — mówię do niego, odwzajemniając uśmiech. — Nie będzie co posadzić i nasz pomysł na genialny biznes legnie w gruzach.  
  
— Wtedy sprzedam ciebie i będę żył długo i szczęśliwie z Evą — odpowiada mi Sam.  
  
Eva śmieje się i macha rękami, a ja kręcę głową, ale jakoś tak bez przekonania. Pogłaśniam Zeppelinów i lekko dodaję gazu.  
  
*  
  
Wielki szary budynek stoi przy drodze i wygląda mniej więcej tak samo jak na zdjęciach, które Sam, ten nerd, wygrzebał w internecie. Na oknie wciąż jeszcze wisi szyld z napisem „NA SPRZEDAŻ”, ale o wiele bardziej interesuje mnie wielki ogród na tyłach. Mam ochotę zerwać się i od razu tam popędzić, choć wiem, że najpierw muszę wypakować rzeczy swoje, rzeczy Evy i graty Sama, bo ten — już to widzę w jego oczach — zaraz ruszy na zwiedzanie okolicy.  
  
— Weź naszą zieleninę — zlecam mu, zanim odfrunie w kierunku zachodzącego słońca, a on patrzy na mnie przez sekundę, rozważając tę kwestię, tak jakby moje polecenie było tylko propozycją — śmieszne, doprawdy! — po czym nurkuje na tylne siedzenie impali i wyciąga pierwsze trzy skrzyneczki.  
  
— Najpierw byś lepiej klucza poszukał, a nie — mówi. — Przez parkan nie wskoczysz, lata już nie te... — dokucza mi, machając pudłami, aż wszystkie te drobne listeczki naszych tulipanów i innych żonkili trzęsą się jak w febrze, a Eva chichocze i chce złapać któryś w rękę.  
  
— No, te, uważaj sobie — odpowiadam mu, po czym wyłuskuję klucz z kieszeni, co nie jest łatwą sprawą, kiedy trzyma się na biodrze trzyletnią córkę.  
  
Sam macha grzywą jak lew, po czym obaj zmierzamy ku wejściu. Kiedy już biorę się za otwieranie, Sam trąca mnie nogą i robi jakąś dziwną minę, którą — jak zapewne ma nadzieję — będę potrafił zinterpretować.  
  
— No co? — pytam jednak, bo Sama mało kto jest wstanie zrozumieć. Czasem udaje się to Evie, co nieraz wykorzystuję w żartach, mówiąc, że Sam jest na poziomie dwulatka.  
  
— Co tak pchasz ten klucz, jakbyś już tu mieszkał? — rzuca. — Może jakoś tak bardziej uroczyście to zrób? Wprowadzamy się do nowego domu, w całkiem nowym stanie, zaczynamy od nowa!  
  
Być może ma rację, ale nie wiem, czy starczy mi siły na takie rzeczy. Jestem zmęczony zmianami. Czasami jestem nawet zmęczony Samem i Evą, choć wiem, że nie powinienem. Ale tęsknię za Jo. Ona też namawiałaby mnie do celebrowania tej chwili, ale z nią otworzyłbym w nowym domu butelkę wina, upił się jak bela i spędził noc na oglądaniu starych komedii romantycznych, które moglibyśmy razem wyśmiewać za sztampowość i idiotyczne rozwiązania, a cały następny dzień przesiedzielibyśmy na kalifornijskiej plaży, nie robiąc zupełnie nic oprócz opalania się na brązowo. Sam stoi tu ze skrzynkami pełnymi tulipanów, ja jedną ręką podtrzymuję najważniejszą istotę w moim życiu — najważniejszą zaraz po Jo, ale Jo już nie ma — a powietrze furkocze moją koszulą, tak że robi mi się trochę zimno. Nie ma w tym nic uroczystego.  
  
— Panie przodem — mówię jednak i z kurtuazyjnym uśmiechem, którym próbuję zatuszować chwilę refleksji, otwieram furtkę, po czym wskazuję na nią i puszczam Sama pierwszego.  
  
Sam kręci głową, ale wchodzi i rzuca przez ramię, podwyższając głos:  
  
— Gdybyś był dżentelmenem, to nie kazałbyś nosić mi tych pudeł!  
  
— Połowa z nich to te twoje zdrowe kapusty i inne cukinie, ja tego dźwigał nie będę, bo się jeszcze zarażę!  
  
Sam się śmieje.  
  
*  
  
Mamy plan, Sam i ja. I Eva, ale Eva tak naprawdę współtwórcą tego planu nie jest, więc nie wiem, czy ją liczyć. Niektóre z jego punktów już zrealizowaliśmy, jak na przykład wyprowadzka i kupno domu, a niektóre dopiero czekają na rozkwit — całkiem pasujące słowo — jak na przykład założenie sklepu ogrodniczego w małym miasteczku w Kalifornii albo zmiana uczelni Sama z Uniwersytetu Kansas na Uniwersytet Kalifornijski. Plan powstał w ciągu jednego wieczoru, jakieś dwa miesiące temu, kiedy to obaj usiedliśmy w salonie z butelką jacka daniel'sa i stwierdziliśmy, że już nic nas w Kansas nie trzyma. Pamiętam, że pomyślałem wtedy o jednej rzeczy, która mogłaby mnie tam zatrzymać — o grobie Jo — ale nie chciałem o tym wspominać głośno, a Sam albo o tym nie pamiętał, albo całkiem zgrabnie to zignorował. Zapalił się do pomysłu wyprowadzki i zaraz następnego dnia zaczął przetrząsać internet w poszukiwaniu domu na sprzedaż w innym stanie; nie wiedzieć czemu, zamarzył sobie Kalifornię. Wyłuskał ostatniego centa z konta rodziców, które leżało zamrożone od śmierci ojca, znalazł nawet moją starą książeczkę oszczędnościową, założoną mi po urodzeniu przez mamę — nie było na niej dużo, bo przez te cztery lata, zanim umarła, zdążyła mi wpłacić półtora tysiąca dolarów — a na koniec sprzedał starego mustanga ojca, którego ten kupił sobie w dniu moich osiemnastych urodzin; podarował mi wtedy impalę, moją starą przyjaciółkę, i tak praktycznie należącą do mnie. Z bólem serca spieniężyliśmy dom w Kansas — jakimś cudem szybko znaleźliśmy kupca, tak że nawet nie miałem szansy się rozmyślić — i kupiliśmy nowy w Kalifornii. Przed wyprowadzką Sam odwiedził z Evą sklep ogrodniczy, gdzie nakupił milion skrzynek żonkili i piwonii, a ja wybrałem się na cmentarz.  
  
O ile sama podróż była naprawdę przyjemna, bo kto nie cieszyłby się godzinami spędzonymi w impali — nawet odwiedzanie jednego hotelu za drugim nie zdołało stłumić mojej radości — o tyle przekraczanie granic kolejnych stanów było cholernie trudne. Jako przykładny obywatel Stanów Zjednoczonych całe życie spędziłem w jednym miejscu, w naszym niewielkim domku w Lawrence w stanie Kansas, gdzie znałem każde rosnące przy ulicy drzewo i każdy sklep za rogiem, choć miejscowość nie jest wcale taka mała. Z zamkniętymi oczami i półpijany byłbym w stanie dotrzeć na drugi jej koniec, nie zabijając się przy tym ani nie doznając żadnych poważnych uszczerbków na zdrowiu. Lawrence było całym moim światem, całym światem Sama i całym światem naszego ojca. Sam nawet nie musiał się wyprowadzać, żeby iść na wymarzone studia — robił dwa kierunki naraz: prawo i biologię — dojeżdżał codziennie na Uniwersytet Kansas i wracał popołudniem z uśmiechem rozświetlającym mu paszczękę jak żarówka, a ja pomagałem ojcu w warsztacie, który — jak miałem nadzieję — kiedyś przejmę. Śmierć ojca wybiła nas trochę z tego rytmu, ale w końcu daliśmy sobie radę. Sam mógł jeździć na uczelnię mustangiem taty i nie pożyczać ode mnie bez przerwy impali, a ja skupiłem się na Jo.  
  
Jo była bezsprzecznie najwspanialszą dziewczyną pod słońcem: silną, mądrą, zabawną i prześliczną, ale nie w taki klasyczny sposób — miała błotnobrązowe oczy i od lat farbowała sobie włosy na blond, choć zawsze wyglądały one na spłowiałe i matowe, a do tego jej rzęsy były krótkie, więc mniej więcej co dwa tygodnie podekscytowana wracała do domu z nowym tuszem albo odżywką, które miały jej pomóc w walce z tym — ważnym dla niej, a dla mnie zupełnie nieistotnym — problemem. Tęsknota za Jo czasami zapiera mi dech w piersiach, bo wiem, że już nigdy nie usłyszę, jak wchodzi do pomieszczenia, głośno zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, albo jak zachwala nowy produkt marki jakiejś tam, który ma sprawić, że jej rzęsy będą rosły o wiele dłuższe, albo jak mamrocze pod nosem wszystkie potrzebne produkty, żeby niczego nie zapomnieć podczas zakupów — nawet nie kłopotała się spisywaniem list, bo i tak zawsze je gubiła. Gdyby Jo była moim wyborem, powiedziałbym, że to najlepszy wybór mojego życia, ale jako że tak nie jest, mogę tylko dziękować tej pijanej nocy, która dziś znaczy dla mnie o wiele więcej, niż chciałbym przyznać. Wtedy nie byliśmy zakochani, a gdzie tam. Byliśmy pijani, ledwie się znaliśmy — mimo chodzenia do tej samej szkoły — a jedyne, co nas łączyło, to irytująca zdolność Jo do nakrywania mnie na migdaleniu się z jakąś śliczną cheerleaderką albo przystojnym zawodnikiem footballu. Po pierwszym takim niezwykle krępującym zdarzeniu dopadłem ją na korytarzu i próbowałem przekonać, żeby nic nikomu nie mówiła, po drugim czerwieniłem się jak te piwonie, które Sam chce teraz sadzić, a po kolejnych tylko kiwałem jej na powitanie, aż w końcu rok po skończeniu szkoły spotkałem ją na jakiejś imprezie, gdzie oboje upiliśmy się jak bąki i w końcu wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. Zaszła w ciążę, a ja — jako wspomniany wyżej przykładny obywatel Stanów Zjednoczonych — stanąłem na wysokości zadania i wziąłem z nią ślub. Wprowadziła się do nas jeszcze przed skromnym weselem, na które ojciec wydał zaskórniaki zbierane przez lata, i jeśli któryś z nas — trzech chłopów Winchester — myślał, że Jo zajmie się domem kobiecą ręką, to srogo się rozczarował. Jo była typową chłopczycą z sąsiedztwa; kolekcjonowała noże, namiętnie oglądała horrory, chciała zapisać się na kurs strzelania z łuku — nigdy do tego nie doszło — i uwielbiała moją impalę prawie tak samo jak ja. Po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że coś mogę do niej czuć, pewnego późnego wieczoru jakieś trzy miesiące po naszym ślubie, kiedy razem siedzieliśmy w garażu i grzebaliśmy w mojej Dziecince. Za oknem było już ciemno, więc włączyliśmy żarówkę zwisającą z sufitu, Jo co chwilę odgarniała włosy lecące jej na twarz i zerkała na swój lekko zarysowany brzuch, żeby nic mu się nie stało, a ja trzymałem w zębach latarkę i przyświecając sobie, majstrowałem przy przewodach. Zmarszczyła nos, gdy zakląłem pod nosem w reakcji na jakieś niepowodzenie, którego dziś już nawet nie pamiętam, a potem dmuchnęła w górę, odgarniając kolejny kosmyk, i uśmiechnęła się do mnie, tak że aż zmarszczyły jej się pobrudzone smarem kąciki oczu. W tamtej chwili, brudna, z kluczem francuskim w jednej ręce, podczas gdy drugą podpierała się na biodrze, i z roztrzepanymi włosami wydała mi się najpiękniejszym zjawiskiem na świecie, co oczywiście natychmiast jej powiedziałem, ale w odpowiedzi dostałem tylko kluczem po udzie. Uwierzyła mi dopiero po kilku tygodniach.  
  
Jednymi z najtrudniejszych momentów mojego życia były te chwile, kiedy ściskałem jej dłoń pokrytą krwią, podczas gdy ojciec prowadził mustanga, wioząc nas do szpitala, a Jo płakała bezgłośnie i zaciskała ręce na brzuchu, ale to nic nie dało. Straciła nasze dziecko, a ja na długie miesiące straciłem także ją, kiedy to snuła się po mieszkaniu jak duch i odzywała się tylko wtedy, kiedy naprawdę musiała. Pół roku potem zmarł nasz ojciec. Jo zawsze dobrze się z nim dogadywała, może to dlatego, że jej własny opuścił Ellen, matkę Jo, trzy miesiące po ślubie, a może to dlatego, że po prostu pasowała do tego naszego męskiego domu, schludnego i czystego, ale pełnego pudeł ze śrubkami, latarek, scyzoryków i kluczy francuskich, i do naszego męskiego świata, gdzie ojciec czuwał nad nami, tak jak niejedna matka nawet nie czuwa. Wtedy wszyscy troje ledwie się trzymaliśmy i gdyby nie Sam, ten wielki, głupkowaty nerd, który zmuszał nas do oglądania filmów Marvela i do robienia popcornu z karmelem, chociaż żadne z nas go nie lubiło, być może moja Jo nigdy by do mnie nie wróciła. Pamiętam doskonale ten jeden wieczór jakiś rok po śmierci ojca, gdy Jo leżała zwinięta na kanapie, a ja obejmowałem ją ramieniem. Całą trojką wgapialiśmy się w ekran, gdzie któryś z Avengersów walczył z kolejnym złolem, kiedy Jo przysunęła się do mnie jeszcze bliżej i takim drżącym, niepewnym głosem powiedziała, że bardzo lubi Hawkeye'a i że chce się zapisać na kurs strzelania z łuku, a potem wzięła pełną garść tego obrzydliwego popcornu z karmelem i zaczęła metodyczne zjadać co drugie ziarenko, a resztą rzucać w Sama. Nic nie stało się nagle lekkie i proste, ale wreszcie weszliśmy na właściwą ścieżkę i zaczęliśmy nią podążać. Nigdy nawet nie przeszła mi przez głowę myśl o rozwodzie, bo już wtedy wiedziałem, że Jo — mimo że pojawiała się w moim życiu tak bardzo przypadkowo — jest dla mnie kimś ważnym. Byliśmy dzieciakami, które ledwie dobiegały dwudziestki i zaczęły bawić się w dorosłość, ale byliśmy dzieciakami zdeterminowanymi i mającymi siebie nawzajem, nieważne, jak głupio by to nie brzmiało, rodem z tych komedii romantycznych, które razem wyśmiewaliśmy.  
  
Dopiero po dwóch latach zdecydowaliśmy się na kolejne dziecko. Obserwowanie ciężarnej Jo było dziwne na tak wiele sposobów, ale jednocześnie cudownie wspaniałe. Ciągle miałem wrażenie, że poroni kolejny raz albo że nagle to wszystko zniknie, tak jakbym na to nie zasługiwał, albo że Jo zmieni się nagle w taką typową mamusię i przestaniemy spędzać razem czas na grzebaniu w mustangu Sama — co ku jego irytacji robiliśmy zawsze wtedy, kiedy zamawiał na kolację pizzę hawajską, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że oboje z Jo uważamy ją za wymysł szatana — albo na oglądaniu razem filmów akcji czy na zawodach w tym, kto zdoła wypić całe najgorsze piwo, jakiego kiedykolwiek próbował — za pierwszym razem Jo nie dość, że wypiła swoje, to jeszcze z uśmiechem dokończyła moje, a potem wyciągnęła rękę po wygrane dwadzieścia dolców, więc już nigdy tego nie powtórzyliśmy. Ale ona pozostawała wciąż taka sama, narzekała tylko na ociężałe ruchy i brak możliwości zapisania się na ten nieszczęsny kurs strzelania z łuku, łykała witaminy i sypiała po dziesięć godzin na dobę, czasem przychodziła do garażu i patrzyła, jak pracuję nad samochodem od kolejnego klienta, i gotowała nam obiady, bo na przekór swojemu wizerunkowi chłopczycy uwielbiała siedzieć w kuchni i pichcić.  
  
Kiedy urodziła się Eva, Sam dostał jakiegoś hopla na jej punkcie i spędzał z nią każdą wolną chwilę, jak tylko wracał z uczelni. Ja i Jo patrzyliśmy na to z uśmiechem i wreszcie czuliśmy się jak rodzina, trochę pokiereszowana i dziwna, ale jednak rodzina. Czasami wpadała do nas Ellen, czasami odwiedzał nas Bobby, stary przyjaciel ojca, któremu razem z Samem zostawiliśmy warsztat, gdy wyjeżdżaliśmy do Kalifornii, i jakoś dawaliśmy radę. Eva rosła jak na drożdżach, Sam promieniał z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej, Jo spędzała ze mną każdą chwilę, a ja miałem wrażenie, że nikt nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy niż wtedy my wszyscy. Wieść o chorobie Jo zatrząsnęła wszystkim, każdym aspektem mojego życia, ale też życia Sama, Evy, Ellen, Bobby'ego i innych naszych znajomych. Nie wiem, czemu właśnie ona, do dziś nie mam pojęcia, czym sobie na to zasłużyła. Zmarła, gdy Eva miała pięć miesięcy, i świadomość tego, że moja córka nigdy nie będzie pamiętała swojej matki, wbija mi nóż w serce, tak jakby przez to obraz Jo zacierał się także w mojej pamięci. Sam próbował pomóc i wiem, że bez niego nie dałbym sobie rady, nie wychowałbym Evy, ale jego niezdarne próby włączania Marvela i robienia popcornu wywoływały wszystkie bolesne wspomnienia o tym, jak Jo, zwinięta w kłębek, leżała w moich ramionach i jak okrywałem ją kocem, a ona śledziła uważnie poczynania superbohaterów na ekranie. Ale musiałem być silny dla córki. Nocami budził mnie płacz dziecka i chociaż wiedziałem, że Eva była po prostu głodna albo miała mokro, to oprócz karmienia jej mlekiem syntetycznym i zmieniania pieluch brałem ją na ręce i spędzałem resztę nocy na kołysaniu tego drobnego ciałka, powtarzając, że wszystko będzie dobrze i że damy sobie radę sami.  
  
Jakimś cudem daliśmy. Na początku było trudno, ale z biegiem czasu zdołaliśmy ukryć nasze ledwie zabliźnione rany. Zdarzały się piękne chwile, które czasem stanowiły jedyne rzeczy, jakie wciąż mnie tu trzymały. Pierwsze słowo Evy — „Sammy” — rozmowy z Bobbym i Ellen, wycieczki do wesołego miasteczka we trójkę, ja, Sam i Eva, albo te momenty, kiedy Sam pomagał mi wieczorem w warsztacie i opowiadał anegdotki z uczelni. To tylko drobne okruchy, które jakoś tam budowały nasze życia, ale oprócz nich nie miałem nic więcej. Bywało nawet tak, że uśmiech Evy pozwalał mi zapomnieć na chwilę o całej tej ścieżce, jaką przeszliśmy, by znaleźć się w dokładnie tym momencie. Pierwsza rocznica śmierci Jo była prawie nie do wytrzymania, ale dzięki cichej obecności Sama, Bobby'ego i Ellen, która przecież straciła córkę, oraz ciepłemu ciału Evy w moich ramionach poradziłem sobie całkiem nieźle. Druga była spokojniejsza, ale wciąż bolało i wciąż czułem się oszukany, bo jasne, miałem Evę i Sama, miałem warsztat i ciche, spokojne życie, o jakim zawsze marzyłem, ale nikt nigdy nie spytał, czy chcę za to życie zapłacić śmiercią kogoś tak dla mnie ważnego. Ale mimo to trwałem dalej i trwam do teraz.  
  
*  
  
— Tataaaaa!  
  
Eva przebiera nóżkami jak stonoga i biegnie do mnie przez całą długość ogródka, gdzie ja i Sam oglądamy nasze nowe miejsce pracy. Mam zamiar otworzyć też warsztat, ale Sam chce mieć coś swojego, czym będzie mógł się zająć po zajęciach zamiast przesiadywania u mnie nad samochodami.  
  
— No co jest, mała? — rzucam i przyklękam, żeby córka mogła wbiec w moje ramiona, ale ona nie odpowiada, tylko wtula się we mnie, zaciskając piąstki na mojej koszuli.  
  
— Chyba całkiem jej się tu podoba — mówi Sam z uśmiechem, a potem przeczesuje Evie włosy. — Tak czy nie, słonko? — pyta ją. — Podoba ci się nowy dom?  
  
Eva chichocze i kiwa głową, a potem wyswabadza się z mojego uścisku i zaczyna szwendać się po ogródku. Spoglądamy na siebie z Samem znacząco. To chyba rzeczywiście była dobra decyzja, nawet jeśli zupełnie nieprzemyślana i nawet jeśli myśl, że cała nasza przeszłość została trzy stany dalej, prawie rozsadza mi serce. Jeżeli Eva jest szczęśliwa, to ja też, i jeżeli mam przy sobie Sama, to wykaraskam się ze wszystkiego.  
  
— No to, Samuelu Zawsze Mam Plan W Zanadrzu Winchester, zaczynamy od nowa.  
  
Sam kiwa głową.  
  
— Na to wygląda.  
  
*  
  
Jakoś dajemy sobie ze wszystkim radę i pod koniec marca stwierdzamy zgodnie, że czas poszukać nowego pracownika do naszego ogrodu. Mamy ogromną szklarnię, więc wszystkie te fiołki i forsycje Sama mogą kisić się w cieple i rosnąć jak na drożdżach, ale za tym idzie raczej spora praca. Sam studiuje na uniwersytecie i ciągnie dwa kierunki, więc w ciągu dnia nie ma go w domu, a ja albo zajmuję się Evą, albo jestem w warsztacie, który powoli się rozwija, albo robię jedno i drugie naraz. Na ogłoszenia krzywo porozwieszane przez Sama na słupach i płotach odpowiada jedna dziewczyna i jeden mężczyzna. Po rozmowie z tą pierwszą okazuje się, że mogłaby pomagać nam tylko popołudniami, bo wcześniej studiuje, a taki układ zupełnie nam nie pasuje — potrzebujemy kogoś na rano. Oddzwaniam więc do mężczyzny i on okazuje się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Mieszka na tej samej ulicy, kilka domów dalej, i ma własną działalność internetową, dlatego może pracować wtedy, kiedy chce, a w naszym ogrodzie trochę sobie dorobi. Zapisuję jego numer pod imieniem, które mi podał — Castiel — i umawiam się z nim na spotkanie następnego dnia.  
  
*  
  
— Cas, podaj mi klucz.  
  
Mężczyzna spełnia polecenie i wraca na krzesło stojące pod ścianą mojego warsztatu, które w myślach nazywam krzesłem Casa. Spędza na nim tak wiele czasu każdego dnia po pracy w ogrodzie, że zaczynam obawiać się o Castielową działalność internetową, bo albo ten człowiek nie śpi nocami, albo już dawno to rzucił i zarabia tylko u Sama. Wiercę się pod samochodem, kiedy leżę rozwalony z głową pod podwoziem, i niemal czuję na sobie badawczy wzrok Castiela.  
  
— Co tak we mnie oczy wlepiasz? — pytam więc.  
  
Cas chichocze — serio, nie żartuję, ten facet jest bliżej trzydziestki niż dwudziestki, a _chichocze_ — i rozpiera się na krześle. Wiem, bo mebel skrzeczy, jakby pochodził sprzed trzystu lat, ale słyszę ten dźwięk od tygodni, więc już przestał mi przeszkadzać. Za pierwszym razem, kiedy Castiel odwiedził mnie w warsztacie, wcale nie zauważyłem jego obecności, leżąc pod samochodem, więc kiedy usiadł na krześle, a to jęknęło przeraźliwie, podskoczyłem jak oparzony i wyrżnąłem głową w podwozie. Guz utrzymywał mi się przez kilka długich dni, a Sam śmiał się ze mnie za każdym razem, gdy na niego spojrzał.  
  
— Nie wlepiam.  
  
Przewracam oczami, chociaż wiem, że on i tak tego nie zauważa.  
  
— Wlepiasz — odpowiadam.  
  
— Nieprawda, Dean, nie widzisz, co robię.  
  
Odkładam narzędzia, wysuwam się spod samochodu i spoglądam na Casa, który oczywiście wlepia we mnie swoje niebieskie oczy. Chrząkam znacząco, a on uśmiecha się jednym kącikiem ust i parska cichym śmiechem.  
  
— Spojrzałem dopiero wtedy, jak zacząłeś się stamtąd wyczołgiwać — próbuje się bronić.  
  
— Ta, jasne — odpowiadam i podnoszę się z podłogi.  
  
Castiel obserwuje mnie z tym swoim nikłym uśmiechem, a kiedy rzucam w niego szmatką, uchyla się zręcznie. Materiał mija jego głowę i ląduje na stojącej za nim półce z narzędziami.  
  
— Oddawaj mi to, ty draniu — żądam, a Castiel, ten _drań_ właśnie, śmieje się w głos i kręci głową, więc żeby odzyskać szmatkę, muszę pochylić się nad nim i sam po nią sięgnąć.  
  
— Jesteś złym człowiekiem, Cas — informuję go.  
  
— Zaledwie przebiegłym — odpowiada Cas i w tym momencie do warsztatu wchodzi Sam. Obrzuca nas tym sprytnym Dean-już-ja-wiem-co-ty-tu-robisz spojrzeniem i macha swoją za długą grzywą, którą mu kiedyś obetnę, jak będzie spał, no przysięgam.  
  
— Położyłem już Evę — mówi. — Czyżbym panom w czymś przeszkadzał? — przekomarza się i opiera o framugę.  
  
Cas szybko wstaje z krzesła, trącając mnie ramieniem, i kieruje się ku drzwiom.  
  
— W niczym — odpowiada. — Ja już i tak miałem iść.  
  
Sam wygląda, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że w rękach trzyma doniczkę z jakimś hiacyntem czy innym storczykiem, bo obrzuca zielsko spojrzeniem i wyciąga dłoń w kierunku Castiela.  
  
— A to dla ciebie — oświadcza. — Naprawdę dobrze się spisujesz, pomagasz mi i w ogóle, więc chciałem się jakoś odwdzięczyć. To pierwszy, który zakwitł — dodaje, spoglądając na kwiatek.  
  
Cas wydaje się zaskoczony, ale przyjmuje prezent z uśmiechem i dziękuje cicho, po czym wychodzi.  
  
Sam przenosi na mnie wzrok, a na jego twarzy widzę ten okropny, okropny uśmieszek, którego wersję demo zaprezentował mi przed kilkoma chwilami, kiedy Cas jeszcze był w warsztacie. Mam ochotę zrobić coś Samowi, bo pamiętam, że zwykł uśmiechać się tak do mnie w czasach szkolnych, kiedy czasem przyprowadzałem do domu jakieś dziewczyny, jeszcze zanim poznałem Jo. Stawał wtedy w strategicznym miejscu w salonie i robił tę swoją wszystkowiedzącą minę świadczącą o tym, że doskonale wie, że moje spotkania z Daisy, Lisą czy inną Mayą nie kończą się na oglądaniu filmów razem z Samem ani na jedzeniu obrzydliwego popcornu z karmelem, który ten paszczur, zwany dalej moim bratem, zawsze nam przygotowywał. Był na tyle sprytny, że każda moja była dziewczyna zapewne do dziś uważa go za najsłodszego chłopczyka na świecie; upiorne uśmieszki kierował do mnie dopiero wtedy, kiedy upewnił się, że nasz gość nic nie widzi, a gdy Laura albo Jane spoglądała na niego z zachwytem, ten wcinał spokojnie swój okropny popcorn i posyłał jej niewinne spojrzenie młodszego brata, którym starszy musi się opiekować. Szatan w ludzkiej skórze.  
  
— Ach, no więc _Cas_ — zaczyna cicho i poszerza demoniczny uśmieszek. — Widzę, że dobrze się dogadujecie.  
  
Przewracam oczami.  
  
— Tak, całkiem nieźle — odpowiadam wymijająco. — To dobry _kolega_ — podkreślam.  
  
Sam przeczesuje włosy — których dni są już policzone; właśnie zdecydowałem, że dziś w nocy mu je zetnę — i śmieje się cicho.  
  
— Boże, Dean, zachowujesz się tak, jakbym nic nie wiedział — mówi i przysuwa sobie drugie krzesło, a potem siada na nim okrakiem i kładzie ramiona na oparciu. — _Kolega_ , też mi coś. Jo mi opowiadała, jak wpadała na ciebie, kiedy gziłeś się z dziewczynami _i chłopakami_. Jeśli myślisz, że nie wiedziałem, to się grubo mylisz.  
  
Wspomina o Jo tak nonszalancko, że to prawie nie boli, ale jednak mówi o mojej Jo, więc w jakiś sposób wciąż mnie to rusza. Nie zapomniałem i raczej nigdy jej nie zapomnę, choć wspomnienia nie wywołują już tak przeraźliwego smutku, a to, co czuję, to raczej echo bólu niż ból sam w sobie, ale i tak wciąż się boję, że któregoś dnia Sam, Eva i całe moje życie rozpadną się na kawałki, tak jak Jo rozpada się teraz w zimnej, ciemnej ziemi. To irracjonalne i wiem, że nie powinienem tak myśleć, ale nie umiem się powstrzymać.  
  
— Urządzałyście sobie dziewczęce wieczory, na których obgadywałyście mnie i innych chłopaków, Samantho? — pytam zadziornie i odchrząkuję. — Założę się, że plotłyście sobie warkoczyki i malowałyście paznokcie.  
  
— A-ha-ha, jakie śmieszne — odpowiada Sam i unosi jedną brew, a ta znika pod jego gęstą grzyweczką.  
  
— Poza tym z nikim się nie _gziłem_ — dodaję, trochę zażenowany. Nigdy nie miałem problemu z tym, że lubię też płeć brzydką, ale jakoś nie było okazji, by wspomnieć o tym Samowi, a on siedzi tu i informuje mnie jak gdyby nigdy nic, że o wszystkim wie.  
  
— Oj tam, czepiasz się doboru słów — mówi Sam i wstaje z krzesła. — W każdym razie nawet gdyby mi nie powiedziała, to i tak bym się pewnie teraz domyślił, bo wgapiasz się w _Casa_ jak...  
  
— No już bez porównań! — przerywam mu, a ten się śmieje jak szaleniec, którym zresztą jest, po czym wychodzi z warsztatu, gasi za sobą światło i zamyka drzwi. Drań. Teraz muszę kierować się ku wyjściu po ciemku, na pamięć.  
  
*  
  
Z Castielem bardzo łatwo jest rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. Ten człowiek to chodzący poradnik pod tytułem „Jak być nonszalancko perfekcyjnym” i pewnie nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Kiedy Cas na przerwie przychodzi do mojego warsztatu, czasami przyłazi do nas Sam i za każdym razem posyła mi te swoje szatańskie uśmiechy, których Castiel, wzorem moich szkolnych dziewczyn, nie jest świadomy. Z jednej strony to okropne i coraz bardziej utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że w końcu muszę ściąć Samowi włosy w ramach zemsty, ale z drugiej... Lubię Casa i on na pewno lubi też mnie, ale sam nie wiem w jakim stopniu. Nie wiem też, czy jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie siebie w jakimś związku. Kiedyś było prościej, licealne dziewczyny były krótkimi przygodami, o czym wiedziałem i ja, i one, a potem przyszła Jo, z którą związałem się z musu. Fakt, że nasze małżeństwo okazało się praktycznie idealne, nie ma tu nic do rzeczy, bo nie miałem wpływu na sam początek, więc tak właściwie nie mam pojęcia, jak powinno się zaczynać poważne relacje międzyludzkie. I nie mam też pojęcia, czy w ogóle chcę. Mieszkamy z Samem w Kalifornii już kilka miesięcy i powoli budujemy nasze nowe życie; zaczynam przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że teraz tutaj mam dom i że mogę czuć się w tym miejscu jak u siebie, ale wszystko jest teraz inne. Ten nowy dom właśnie, mój nowy warsztat, nowy uniwersytet i nowa praca Sama. To czasem dla mnie za dużo, czasem chcę iść z Jo na plażę po raz pierwszy w życiu albo upiec jej pizzę domowej roboty, na którą Sam będzie chciał cichcem przemycić kawałki ananasa, a ja wygonię go z kuchni, albo obejrzeć kolejną idiotyczną komedię i rzucać popcornem w ekran, albo po prostu zwinąć się w kulkę i przeleżeć z nią cały dzień w łóżku.  
  
Brakuje mi też Bobby'ego i Ellen, i wszystkich naszych innych znajomych. Samowi brakuje ludzi z poprzedniego uniwersytetu, widzę to. Wraca do domu uśmiechnięty i zadowolony, czasem później, niż przewiduje jego plan zajęć powieszony na lodówce za pomocą magnesu z Hulkiem, raz nawet przyprowadził do nas kilku znajomych na noc filmową, lecz wciąż trochę tęskni za dobrze znanymi uliczkami Lawrence. W nowym domu jest nam dobrze, ale czasami chciałbym po prostu wsiąść w impalę i wrócić do Kansas, choć wiem, że nie ma do czego wracać.  
  
Kalifornia jest piękna, nawet piękniejsza, niż sobie to wyobrażałem. Chadzamy we trójkę na plażę, ja staram się ignorować głupie zaczepki Sama, kiedy ten mówi, żeby zaprosić na spacer Casa, pracujemy w szklarni i w warsztacie, pieczemy ciasta, a w weekend czasem robimy sobie wycieczki impalą do innego miasta — wtedy pozwalam Evie wybrać kasetę, którą włączymy, a ta prawie zawsze wybiera AC/DC i kiwa się w rytm muzyki, podczas gdy Sam nagrywa ją telefonem. Jest dobrze. Obrazek jak z pocztówek. Nie chcę tego rujnować głupimi decyzjami i zbytnim pośpiechem, nie chcę też, żeby ktoś nowy wchodził do naszego życia, bo wiem, że kolejna strata byłaby nie do wytrzymania. Castiel mógłby odejść w każdej chwili, mógłby zrezygnować z takiego życia po jakimś czasie, mógłby poznać kogoś nowego. Oprócz Evy, wciąż trochę połamanego serca i rozmów przy naprawianiu samochodów nie mam mu nic do zaoferowania.  
  
*  
  
— ...i gdybym wtedy jej nie złapał, to pewnie rozbiłaby sobie głowę — kończy Castiel, a ja śmieję się cicho, leżąc pod samochodem.  
  
— Twój brat jest zupełnie nieodpowiedzialny — mówię, a Cas prycha.  
  
— Tak, Gabe nie umie zajmować się dziećmi. Gdybym wtedy nie poszedł razem z nim i Kate na tę huśtawkę, to nie wiem, jakby się to skończyło. W każdym razie zaraz przyszła Anna, ta znajoma, do której poszliśmy, mama Kate, i zawołała nas wszystkich na deser, więc Gabriel nie miał już okazji do popisania się, jakim to on nie jest wspaniałym opiekunem.  
  
Wyczołguję się spod kolejnego samochodu i otrzepuję ręce, a potem wstaję. Skończyłem już pracę, ale wciąż jest dosyć wcześnie. Sam zaklepał sobie na dzisiaj Evę i teraz siedzą w domu i oglądają jakieś Kucyki Pony albo inne takie rzeczy — pewnie nawet sprowadza mi córkę na złą drogę, karmiąc ją pizzą hawajską — a wcześniej wszyscy troje, Sam, Eva i Cas, siedzieli w szklarni i przesadzali te ich paprotki. Ja spędziłem cały dzień sam w warsztacie, Castiel przyszedł do mnie jakąś godzinę wcześniej i swoim zwyczajem zaczął opowiadać historie z życia wzięte, które nie powinny mnie interesować, ale interesowały. Nawet nie znam tego całego Gabriela, ale słuchanie Casa jest przyjemne; mężczyzna ma ładny głos i potrafi snuć opowieści jak jakiś celtycki bard.  
  
— Twój Sam chyba jest bardziej odpowiedzialny, co? — pyta Castiel nagle.  
  
Wycieram ręce w szmatkę i kieruję się ku drugiemu końcowi pomieszczenia, gdzie odkręcam wodę, żeby zmyć resztki brudu z rąk.  
  
— Tak, Sam to taka mała kura domowa — odpowiadam i śmieję się, a Cas mi wtóruje. — Ma bzika na punkcie Evy, więc jak tylko mała zdobędzie jakiegoś siniaka podczas zabawy, to ten mało co nie leci z nią do szpitala. Zawsze mu mówię, żeby przypomniał sobie, jak my we dwóch się tłukliśmy całe dzieciństwo ze sobą nawzajem i innymi chłopakami i jakoś żyjemy, ale chyba średnio to do niego dociera. — Zakręcam wodę i wycieram dłonie o czysty ręcznik, a potem odwracam się do Castiela przodem i opieram o umywalkę. — Ja tam jestem dumny ze swojej małej wojowniczki ninja — dodaję i puszczam mu oczko.  
  
Cas uśmiecha się i kiwa głową.  
  
— To znaczy też się o nią martwię i dbam, nie jestem jakiś wyrodnym ojcem. Ale Eva jest wspaniała, serio, i nie mówię tego tylko jako jej tata, chociaż to może trochę też... No a poza tym to prowadzimy normalne życie, nie? Można sobie marzyć o spluwach i byciu właśnie jakimś takim wojownikiem ninja albo szpiegiem, który naraża życie na misjach, ale... — Śmieję się cicho. — Jest dobrze tak, jak jest.  
  
Castiel poszerza uśmiech, a potem przeczesuje włosy dłonią. Może sobie to wmawiam, ale mam wrażenie, że robi to trochę nerwowo i niepewnie.  
  
— Dean... — zaczyna i urywa. — Mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
  
Sztywnieję i w pierwszym odruchu chce się rzucić do ucieczki, ale tłumię w sobie tę chęć i staram się rozluźnić. Nic się nie dzieje. Przecież Castiel nie chce mnie zamordować czy coś takiego.  
  
— Jasne — odpowiadam.  
  
— Sam opowiadał mi o Jo — mówi Castiel cicho, a ja spinam się jeszcze bardziej. Nie wiem, czy to dobry moment na takie rozmowy, ale chyba nigdy nie będzie dobrego momentu, więc... — Wciąż za nią tęsknisz?  
  
Chciałabym odpowiedzieć, że nie, że tęsknię za czyjąś obecnością, za ciepłem ciała, za kompanem do rozmów i wycieczek, za kimś, kto podawałby mi klucze w warsztacie, albo za kimś, kto po prostu by przy mnie był, ale wiem, że to nieprawda. Codziennie czuję przy sobie obecność innych ludzi, ciepło ich ciał, mam kompanów do wycieczek, a Cas, Eva i czasem nawet Sam podają mi klucze, ale to nie o to chodzi. Tęsknię za Jo. Konkretnie za nią.  
  
— Tak — odpowiadam. — Bardzo za nią tęsknię.  
  
Castiel kiwa głową i przez chwilę siedzimy tak w ciszy, aż w końcu robi mi się głupio. Nie powinienem zalewać Casa moją przeszłością. Zapytał pewnie tylko z grzeczności albo z ciekawości. Jest okej, po ponad dwóch latach mogę już rozmawiać o niej spokojnie i bez nerwów; wciąż boli, ale o wiele mniej, więc pytanie Castiela nie wytrąca mnie z równowagi.  
  
— A ty... — Odchrząkuję. — A ty miałeś kiedyś kogoś?  
  
Cas spogląda na mnie, a ja daję sobie w duchu kopniaka. Jasne, że miał, może nadal ma, tylko nic nie mówi, przecież nie ma obowiązku spowiadania mi się ze swojego życia.  
  
— Kilkoro dziewczyn i chłopaków — odpowiada, a ja już widzę oczami wyobraźni, jak Sam wyrzuca pięść w powietrze i mówi coś w stylu: „A nie mówiłem?”. — Ale na poważnie tylko jedną dziewczynę.  
  
— I co, niedługo jakiś ślub czy coś? — pytam.  
  
Castiel uśmiecha się trochę smutno i kręci głową.  
  
— Nie. Rzuciła mnie cztery lata temu i teraz ma już męża.  
  
Trochę mi głupio, że wyskoczyłem z takim pytaniem, ale z drugiej strony — nie wiedziałem. Może za bardzo skupiłem się na sobie i nie zauważyłem, że inni też mogą mieć za sobą różne przejścia.  
  
— Ale, no wiesz... — dodaje Cas. — Już zapomniałem. To znaczy nie, zapomnieć nie zapomniałem, ale nie tęsknię i nie chcę do niej wrócić. Ona jest szczęśliwa z kimś innym, a ja... — Kaszle, zasłaniając sobie usta ręką, a ja widzę, że uśmiecha się lekko. — No, ja mam szansę znaleźć kogoś innego, prawda? — kończy, patrząc mi w oczy.  
  
Gdyby był tu Sam, pewnie znowu zrobiłby tę swoją szatańską minę i pewnie pchnąłby mnie w ramiona Casa albo zrobił coś równie dramatycznego rodem z komedii romantycznych, ale na szczęście go tu nie ma, więc mogę tylko pokiwać głową jak te zabawkowe szczeniaczki w samochodach, które tak podobają się Evie — pierwszy raz od dawna rozważam kupienie jakiejś ozdoby do impali i robię to tylko ze względu na córkę. Castiel bierze głęboki wdech i chyba szykuje się, żeby coś powiedzieć, a ja tak jakby panikuję. Splatam ręce na piersi i zaczynam kiwać się na stopach jak małe dziecko, ale po chwili przestaję, lekko zażenowany. Cas szczerzy się do mnie, opuszcza wzrok i zagryza dolną wargę, co jest, przysięgam, zupełnie nieodpowiednie i naprawdę nie powinienem wgapiać się w niego, tak jak to robię, ale nie umiem się powstrzymać.  
  
— Sam mi trochę o was opowiadał — mówi Cas i zerka na mnie, ale po sekundzie znów opuszcza wzrok. — W szklarni mamy sporo czasu, żeby dobrze się poznać, a on cały czas nawija o tobie i Evie. Chyba jest dobrym wujkiem, co? — pyta raczej retorycznie, bo każdy, kto tylko spojrzy na Sama w pobliżu Evy, musi od razu widzieć, że ten sprzedałby za nią duszę, ale i tak kiwam głową. Po chwili jednak uświadamiam sobie, że Cas na mnie nie patrzy i nie może tego widzieć, więc mruczę potwierdzająco. — To widać — dodaje Cas. — No ale nie przestaje gadać o tym, jakim wspaniałym ojcem jesteś i w ogóle jak wspaniały jesteś.  
  
— Szkoda, że w twarz mi nigdy tego nie powiedział — mamroczę trochę obronnie, bo jest mi głupio słuchać takich rzeczy z ust Casa, zwłaszcza kiedy wiem, że to Sam mu tego napaplał, swat jeden. Myślałby kto, że Castiel miał mu pomagać w sadzeniu stokrotek, a nie być kandydatem na szwagra.  
  
— Jak to między rodzeństwem — komentuje Cas, a ja patrzę na niego uważnie. Castiel unosi wzrok i obserwuje mnie przez chwilę, po czym posyła mi lekki uśmiech, który rozjaśnia mu twarz i sprawia, że jego niebieskie oczy wydają się jeszcze ładniejsze.  
  
— Mówiąc prosto z mostu, Sam opowiadał mi też o tym, jak twoja żona przyłapywała cię na, hm... — zawiesza się na chwilę — ... _kontaktach_ z ludźmi płci obojga, i uważa, że Eva mnie uwielbia, czemu z grzeczności nie mogę zaprzeczyć, dziś na przykład pół dnia przegadała ze mną o mojej stronie internetowej, więc według niego coś wypada z tym zrobić.  
  
Jak na taką krótką wypowiedź to zdanie zawiera tak wiele informacji, że aż nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć. Mam ochotę urwać Samowi język, bo chodzi i chlapie ozorem bez zastanowienia, a poza tym próbuje mnie swatać jak stara ciotka, jestem też trochę wkurzony na Evę, bo gdyby tak nie lubiła Casa, to nie miałbym się nad czym zastanawiać — wybacz, stary, moja córka cię nie akceptuje, i _adiós, bitch_ *, jak to niektórzy mawiają (powiem to, jak będę ścinał Samowi włosy) — ale trochę paradoksalnie o wszystkim przesądza to, że Cas mówi _twoja żona_ , a nie _twoja była żona_. Nie lekceważy Jo, nie odsyła jej w przeszłość, choć miałby do tego prawo, bo Jo dawno już nie ma, i nie próbuje tym samym dać mi do zrozumienia, że teraz mogę być z kimś innym.  
  
— Jeśli chcesz — dodaje trochę nerwowo, bo milczę już dłuższą chwilę.  
  
Decyduję, że raz kozie śmierć i że trudno, najwyżej nie wyjdzie, ale czuję, że damy radę.  
  
— Lubię cię, Cas — mówię. Nie jestem gotowy powiedzieć nic więcej i przez długi czas pewnie gotowy nie będę, ale to chyba wystarcza, bo Castiel uśmiecha się szeroko i wstaje z krzesła. — Chcę spróbować.

**Author's Note:**

> * „Adiós, bitch” powiedział Dean na egzorcyzmach w odcinku 5x12 :D Zamiast „Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus (…) te rogamus, audi nos” powiedział „Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus (…) te rogamus, adiós, bitch” :D


End file.
